


It wasn't the noise...

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-15
Updated: 2007-09-15
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Lex has trouble sleeping.





	It wasn't the noise...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

It wasn't the noise that bothered him. 

 

It wasn't the furious howl of wind, ripping the trees into shreds, stripping away the cloak of leaves, culling out weaker branches and snapping them like rifle shots in the maelstrom, it wasn't the shattering peal of thunder, or the steady clamor of rain stabbing against the windows. 

 

It was the brief, interminable silence that accompanied each ragged stab of lightning, when the fury of nature held its breath and whispered mute promises of unequaled destructions to come. In these exaggerated moments of infinity sweat bathed his body, coalescing and solidifying on his skin like a blanket wrapped too tightly, a white blanket with shiny buckles brought by men with foul breath and cruel voices and too-quiet shoes that squeaked across mirror-bright tiles and he gasps, the silence becoming suffocating, choking him, stealing away his cry of fear.

 

Cool hands against his skin beckon him back, pull him out of the darkness, a kiss softly pressed to his cheek with sleepy, perfect lips, "I've got you" murmured louder than the chaos outside...louder, even, than the cacophony within.

 

...and the silence welcomes him now, holds him gently and rocks him to sleep again.


End file.
